Blazing Melting Blades
by animanganerd01
Summary: A Zutara AU. This is a crossover with the movie "The Cutting Edge." You don't have to know the movie to enjoy the story, or hate it. Just so you know, before you read, it's focused on figure skating, The rating is to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Blazing Melting Blades

By: Animanganerd01

Okay, so this one is defiantly an AU. This is new territory for me, so please bear with me. Any OOC-ness was necessary to make the story flow. Overall, this story is a cross over between Avatar and The Cutting Edge. You don't need to know the movie to understand the story. There is still bending and I'll try to get most of the main characters in. This is Zutara all the way. Reviews are praised and answered, Flames are not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. They belong to Mike, Bryan, and Nickelodeon. Nor do I own The Cutting Edge. It belongs to its director and writers.

_Ice. It filled her senses. She glided over it, sharp blades cutting into its surface. Katara leapt suddenly into the air completing a perfect double spin. She landed, sliding backwards. Camera's flashed all around the rink and the judges pens scratched over their reviews. She pirouetted and posed as she glided. Katara was at the peak of her game, at the début of her talent. Now, time for the highlight of the program: her triple. She zipped forward, jumped, spun three times, and… fell. _

_A loud gasp issued through the crowd echoing hers. The announcer's voice carried over the people. "Oh! After that amazing performance, who would have thought? Wait! She's not getting up! Is she alright? Someone go check one her! Katara Snow is injured!" Katara grasped her left leg, curled in pain._

…

Katara glided over the ice. After six months, she was finally back. Her coach, Iroh West, watched critically as she warmed up. Katara had been working for a few weeks now, and she felt ready to try some of the harder sets. Iroh gasped as she jumped and landed a perfect double. She grinned, her confidence boosted. Before Iroh could warn her, Katara set up for her triple. She jumped, and… fell. Iroh rushed out onto the private rink.

"Miss Katara! Are you okay?" he asked rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she replied. She picked herself up and glided back to the railing. "I think I'm done for the day." She capped her blades and walked out of the rink.

Hakoda walked in as his daughter left. "Well. Iroh? How is she?"

Iroh sighed. "Hakoda, I'm afraid she'll never do singles again. I am at the bottom of the barrel."

"Then find another barrel," muttered Hakoda. He walked out after his daughter.

Iroh sighed again and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot on his table. He thought hard for a moment, then it hit him. "Doubles!" he gasped to himself. "And I know just the partner!"

A/N Okay, sorry for the short first chapter, but I just wanted to set the seen with this one. I plan on updating soon! Please forgive me if I mess up the figure skating terms… If anyone knows any and their description, please message me! Oh, and to those who want me to update my bio, my computer isn't letting me do that right now… I'm working on downloading the running system, so please be patient! It should be up soon! Arigato-gosaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Blazing Melting Blades

By: Animaganerd01

Okay, sorry about the first chapter. This time Zuko and Katara finally meet (and argue) and start training. Honestly, I wrote most of this chapter during school today, instead of my essay… oh well, I have till Thursday anyway. Thank you to all of the reviewers and those who have added me to their favorites. I am truly honored!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Avatar, not The Cutting Edge, none of it… Sigh.

Zuko was hanging upside down, hammering a wall together when he sensed his uncle come up behind him. After years of hockey training, bending lessons, and martial arts, he had learned to sense the presence of others without seeing them. This was rather helpful, seeing as his uncle had approached on his bad side.

"What do you want Uncle?" he asked, not stopping his work.

"I have a proposition for you Nephew," said Iroh, grinning. "How would you like to get back on the ice?"

"Seriously Uncle?" asked Zuko, swinging down and landing in front oh Iroh. "You found a team that'll take me?" His gold eyes burned with hope.

"Well… not exactly Nephew." Iroh looked down as he held up a pair of skates. "I hope these will fit."

Zuko stared at the skates his uncle was holding out to him. "Uncle… these are _figure_ skates!"

"Ah, yes. I was hoping you would consider being on a doubles team. I know you could do it!" Iroh smiled hopefully up at his nephew.

"No," said Zuko walking back to the house he shared with his former teammate, Jet. "I play hockey, Uncle. I don't do leotards!" 

"This is different! Just try it Zuko! This is the last chance you'll get with the ice!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground. His last chance?

Katara watched as Iroh's black Sedan pulled into her driveway. She scowled as he got out, followed by a young man in a hoodie. She couldn't even see all of his face due to a mess of black hair and the hood.

She had been opposed to the idea of doubles the moment her father and Iroh had told her about her 'last chance'. But, somehow, they convinced her to try. Iroh had said his nephew was a perfect match. She highly doubted it.

Katara growled and stormed off to her family's private rink. She passed her brother, Sokka, in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew better than to get in her way when she was in a 'mood.'

When Iroh and his nephew walked into the rink, she was already there, warming up. If you didn't know her, you would never have known she was injured from the way she was skating.

"So, this is your nephew, Mr. West?" she asked, gliding by.

"Yes, this is Zuko. I'm sure with the proper training and practice the two of you can make it all the way to the Olympics," said Iroh happily.

"I seriously doubt that Uncle," said Zuko, finally speaking.

Katara stopped, spinning around to look at him. "And just why's that?" she asked, hands on her hips. "You think I'm not good enough?"

"No I think headstrong hockey players and a singles skaters will make poor doubles. And," he raised his head to look her in the eye, "I don't have full eyesight and you can't land a triple."

Katara's jaw dropped as she saw the huge red scar covering the left half of his face. Her mothering nature wanted to ask 'what happened?' but her competitive nature forced her to spit out "I… I can too! I'll get the triple! It's not like you can either!"

"This is true, so even if you can, it'll take months of practice before I can," he said, trying valiantly to hold his temper in check. 

"You'll learn in no time, Zuko. Now, put your skates on and let's get started," said Iroh, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

Zuko muttered mutinously and put on his skates; the smaller skate felt strange to him, as he was accustomed to hockey skates. He removed his sweatshirt and slid onto the ice, dreading the months to come. Katara just scowled and went back to warming up.

"Now, Stand next to each other and…" began Iroh.

"Hey, before we get started," interrupted Zuko, "what's with these little teeth on the front of the blade?" 

"It's called toe-pick," said Iroh, knowing what was coming. 

"Toe-pick!" said Zuko incredulously. "Let me guess," he glanced at Katara as she glided to a stop next to him, "it has something to do with personal hygiene."

"Well I wouldn't let that get you down," she muttered.

"It helps you stop and spin," said Iroh before Zuko could come up with a reply. He frowned at Katara. She wasn't usually like this.

Zuko scowled and took a hesitant glide forward. He slid forward and he didn't feel anything wrong. He began to pick up speed and tried to turn. He caught the toe-pick immediately and fell on his face.

Katara laughed. "Toe-pick." Zuko glared as she skated around him. He got up and skated after her. He got within a few feet of her and tripped again. "Toe-pick!" she repeated. And so the pattern began:

Trip.

"Toe-pick!"

Growl, get up, and trip.

"Toe-pick!"

Trip again.

"Toooe-Piiick!"

Katara's laughter filled the rink. The back of Zuko's mind mused that her laughter would be pretty if were less condescending. But that was the back of his mind. Right now, he hated her.

"That's enough for today, Katara," said Iroh, disappointed with her and amused with Zuko. "Zuko and I will work alone for the rest of the day."

Katara frowned and left, muttering angrily. Zuko looked up from the ice where he was currently laying and sighed with relief.

"I can't do this Uncle," moaned Zuko as Iroh worked the knots out of his sore legs. He was laying face down on a table groaning as his uncle's fire-warmed hands rubbed his calves. "She's arrogant, snobby, annoying, and evil! I can't work with her!"

"It's just frustration and fear, nephew," said Iroh, chuckling. "She'll come around. She's not used to working with a partner." His hands pressed down on a particularly hard knot.

"Mmmm!" moaned Zuko.

"Now, here's some ice for your legs. The upstairs guest room is yours. Head up there and get some sleep. You'll be sore in the morning, but your muscles will get used to skating again in no time." Iroh smiled and held out a big bag of ice as his sore nephew rolled off the table. Zuko grabbed the ice and stumbled up the stairs. No one passed him as he found his room and slipped inside. It seemed his preconception of the next few months was correct: a living nightmare.

A/N: Iroh's last name in West as a tribute to the title 'Dragon of the West.' I thought it was neat. Sorry Katara was a witch. She had to be because of the story line. There will be eventual Zutara, I promise! I hope I can update soon. Reviews are welcome flames are not. They will be used to bake cookies for my reviewers! 


	3. Chapter 3

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 3

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 3

By: Animanganerd01

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. And, to those of you who have seen the movie, I'm sorry I'm getting this scene out of order… I started typed the first two chapters without the movie playing while I typed. Now, since I am, things should get back in order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Avatar, not The Cutting Edge, not Nickelodeon (though I hope maybe I can work for them someday), nothing.

Zuko was beginning to hate practice with an unholy passion. "Look Uncle, I wouldn't wish this on the devil himself," he fumed during their second practice.

"Be that as it may, Zuko, this is your last chance, remember? Now, Katara," Iroh motioned to Katara who was standing in front of Zuko, "raise your arms."

"What?" she asked, frowning again.

"You heard me. Raise them up," said Iroh sternly. She sighed and brought her arms out straight. "Good. Now, Zuko, lift her up. Go on," he said noticing Zuko's stare of disbelief, "pick her up."

Zuko shrugged and lifted Katara by her armpits. It took no effort whatsoever and he was almost surprised at how light she was. He raised his eyebrow at Iroh.

"Okay," he sighed, "we're done for today." He turned and walked off the ice toward his beloved tea.

'Would you please put me down?!" snapped Katara, looking back over her shoulder, down at Zuko.

His eyes flash and he dropped her, letting her fall to her butt on the ice. He smirked triumphantly. "Guess that still needs some work."

"You… you… CRETIN!" screeched Katara as she rubbed her sore backside. She turned to glare up at Zuko. He shrugged again and glided off the ice.

Unknown to all of them, Hakoda was watching the furious exchange between the unwilling partners. He sighed and walked down the steps from the balcony over the rink. Things with Zuko weren't working out as well as he had hoped.

"Young Mr. West," he said coming up behind Zuko. "Can I talk to you in my study?"

Zuko turned to look at him. He had only talked to Hakoda over dinner the previous night and still didn't know him very well. Now was as good a time as any he supposed to get to know him. So he nodded and followed Hakoda out after taking off his skates and slipping into tennis shoes.

BMB

"If you stare at it long enough, you'll begin to see an Olympic gold medal in there," said Hakoda. Zuko looked up from the empty glass box he had been staring at. Hakoda smiled, slightly. "Come sit down." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Your uncle truly is the best judge for skating I have ever seen; you should be proud of him."

"I am. Even when he drags me into these things, he usually has a reason," said Zuko, a faint smile crossing his lips.

"Ah, very good. I saw you skate at the last Winter Olympics. You were an amazing skater."

"I still am sir," said Zuko, slightly annoyed at Hakoda's implications. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hakoda get out his checkbook and start writing a check. He had a feeling he knew were this was going.

"I'm sure you are, Mr. West, and I don't want you to feel like this was a waste of your time. Here's a check for five hundred dollars and a plane ticket for the 10:00 flight. I'll inform your uncle." He stood and handed Zuko the check and ticket.

"Wait, so you're kicking me out?" asked Zuko, frowning. "Is this what you call giving me a chance?"

"I can't take a chance on being wrong, Zuko. We need a go-to guy who can work with Katara," said Hakoda, sitting down once again. He took out a stack of papers. "Here are all of the people who tried out while your uncle went to get you." (A/N: Yeah, I know I hadn't said anything about them before, but they were there.) "Han, no rhythm," he wadded up the paper and threw it at a trashcan by the fire, and missed. "Haru, no balance," wadded paper and missed again. "Bumi, Kuzon, all duds," he said wadding both together, threw them, and missed again. "So you see, I'm not inclined to believe in a half-blind ex-hockey player."

Zuko stared at him for a moment. Then, he reached out and took a sheet from the stack of rejected partners. He wadded it up slowly, looking at Hakoda the entire time. He glanced at the trashcan, which sat to his left, his bad side, then looked back at the man in front of him. He threw the paper ball, not looking at the can or taking time to aim. It went right into the can, not even touching the rim. Hakoda failed to notice the smoldered edges around the paper, where Zuko's hands had gotten a bit too warm. "My eyesight is fine," growled Zuko.

"Impressive," said Hakoda smiling, despite himself. "But maybe a lucky shot."

Zuko smirked at the unveiled challenge. He took the check out slowly. He glanced at Hakoda. "Wanna bet? Double or nothing." he asked, wadding up the check.

"You're on," said Hakoda, thinking he had the upper hand. How would he ever manage to get a ball as small as the check.

A small plopping sound filled the room as the tiny ball of paper worth five hundred dollars landed in the center of the trashcan. Hakoda laughed, beginning to like this brash young man. "Zuko West, you've got another chance!"

A/N: Yeah, short chapter. A big sorry to Sokka fans. I plan to work him in as the story goes on. Please review! It gives me fuzzies!


	4. Chapter 4

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 4

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 4

By: Animanganerd01

A/N: What's this? Two chapters at once? Wow, the world must be ending.

Disclaimer: Nope, still owns nothing.

"You know, you're not going to be here long enough to make it worth your effort," said Katara skating backwards away from Zuko as he stepped out onto the ice for their third practice.

"What, you don't think I can put up with your attitude?" he asked skating towards her, scowling. (A/N: note that there will be no cursing in this fanfic. I don't do it, so neither will the characters.)

"No I just don't think you can skate," she snapped. Really, this man was getting under her skin.

"Look, there are only a few things I'm really good at and skating is one of them," he said, his voice and temper rising.

"You are such a jerk," said Katara. Iroh hung his head in the background. Maybe it would be better if they could get this all out now.

"So are you." Zuko inhaled deeply, trying desperately to calm down before he melted the ice around him. "So, what do you do for fun, polish your daggers?"

"I'm sure nothing I find fun would interest you in the slightest. I don't open bottles with my toes, I don't sit on a couch watching television all day, hey I don't even enjoy taking a long drive for the heck of it." She slid to a stop in front of him after skating circles around him. "But I've gotten used to it."

"How pitiful," smirked Zuko. He slid up to her so they were only inches apart. "So you live for dinner parties, eh little ice princess?"

"You're infuriating."

"So are you."

"Enough," said Iroh, catching sight of his nephew's hands. They were beginning to glow with the telltale signs of his firebending. The ice around Katara was beginning to fracture too. "Let's get on with practice, shall we?"

BMB

A few days later, before practice started, Zuko brought out his hockey sticks to practice. Katara sat in an armchair reading a book as they both waited for Iroh. Every now and then she would glance up at Zuko. He looked like he was having fun. Unbidden, a small smile graced her lips.

"Score!" said Zuko proudly. He picked up the puck he had been using, and skated over to plop down in front of Katara's chair, sitting on the little ledge over the ice. He was overjoyed to be wearing hockey skates again.

"If you're so bored, why don't you read?" she asked quietly.

"What, like a book?" asked Zuko.

"That is the traditional format, yes," Katara said, closing her book, book-marking the page she was on.

"Is this the beginning of an actual conversation?" asked Zuko, amazed that she hadn't outright insulted him.

"I was only asking if you could read."

"Of course I can read." He scoffed at her. "I've been reading since grade school."

"What was the last book you read?" she asked, slightly amused. Silence. "You did go to college, didn't you?"

Zuko looked up at her. She was suddenly greeted with unfathomable golden eyes. "The last thing I read in college was the letter canceling my hockey scholarship. Even if I come from a rich family, my father disowned me and I've been living on my own since the ninth grade. I couldn't pay for my college, so I had to drop." He looked away. Katara was faced with the large scar over his left eye. She was suddenly curious as to how he got it. But before she could ask, he spoke again. "So where'd you matriculate from?"

Oops. Katara looked down at her lap. She was busted. Zuko looked back and smirked. "You did go to college, right?" he asked.

"I had tutors." She stood up from her chair and walked over to glide on the ice. "Lots of tutors." Even if she didn't say it, Zuko could see she had missed going to school with her peers. 'Learning with just your brother must be tough,' he thought. "Would you please find somewhere else to put your… clubs!" she snapped almost tripping over one of his sticks.

A sudden thought made him grin. "Man, would I love to see you play hockey."

"Any day," said Katara, no one to back down from anything.

Zuko's grin widened. He stood up and threw her a stick. "Here, catch." He skated out to the middle of the ice and dropped the puck in the center. "First one to ten goals wins."

"You're on." Katara immediately stole the puck and drove it to \what she supposed to be her side of the rink (the one behind Zuko's back). He had already set up two goals with coffee cans and Iroh's teapot. Zuko grinned took after her, quickly stealing the puck back.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he taunted. She scowled at him as he skated backwards in front of her, teasing her. Unknown to them, Iroh had slipped in and was watching this confrontation with interest. No one, not even Hakoda had seen Katara play anything in years, and he had never seen Zuko tease someone like this.

Katara tried to get past Zuko, once again in possession of the precious puck. He stole it back with ease. "Come on, princess. You'll have to do better than that." He was seriously enjoying this. He decided it was a good moment to get a score in. He whacked the puck between her feet and threw the goal. "That's one," he said, triumphant.

They dropped the puck between them again. "Come on, take it," teased Zuko. He stole it back as soon as she had, enraging her all the more.

"Cut it out!" She tried vainly to get the puck away from him, chopping down at the ice.

Zuko smirked and hit the puck through his goal again. "That's two." He raised his stick and blew the ice off of it.

So it continued: "Three"…"four"…"five"… up to nine.

Finally, Katara was roaring at him and he was starting to laugh. He couldn't help but notice she was kind of cute when she was mad. "You make me ill!" she said angrily. He smirked again. She glowered back at him. She was going to wipe that infuriating, albeit hot, smirk off his face. She finally had the puck. She raised the stick and slammed it down at the puck like a golf club. The puck flew into the air and Zuko's smirk faltered as it flew right at his face.

BMB

Katara watched apprehensively as a gurney was rolled by the waiting room chairs where she and Iroh were waiting for them to release Zuko. She glanced at Iroh, who was silently reading a magazine.

"It's not like his nose is perfect," she said, sullenly _(even if I think it's perfect)_. "I mean, all I did was agree to play his game. Why am I even explaining this to you? I shouldn't even be feeling this guilty." _(Even though I have every right to feel guilty)_

"It's not guilt," said Iroh quietly. He looked over at her. "It's fear."

"Fear?" she asked. "Why should I be afraid?"

"Because you have finally found yourself a partner," he said, smiling wisely.

Just as she was about to argue, she caught sight of Zuko being wheeled out in a wheelchair by a doctor. He moaned in pain, a huge white bandage covering most his face. "Oh my gosh! I thought you said it was just his nose!" she gasped at the doctor.

He just shook his head. "He's all yours." He left, chuckling quietly. Iroh raised an eyebrow as his nephew moaned again.

"What?" said Katara. "What's wrong?" Zuko's mind registered that she was actually concerned and nearly smiled.

Zuko slowly pulled down the bandage, moaning again. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of a red scar running over the bridge of his nose down into the corner of his right eye. He had been faking the whole thing, she realized with a start. He looked up at her blearily. "Toe pick," he said smirking again; revenge was sweet. Iroh chuckled. He was happy to see his nephew was okay and still had a sense of humor.

Katara's face screwed up with rage. She spun on her heels and stormed toward the doors. "GRAW!" she growled pushing through the hospital doors.

"What's her problem?" asked Zuko, chuckling.

Iroh laughed. "I think she's nervous about the rematch," he said.

A/N: And that's it. There should be another update soon. I hope. And a big thank you to my reviewers! I really will get Sokka in here soon, promise. I decided to replace Hale (Kate's boyfriend) from the movie with Sokka. So it will be an over-protective brother thing, not a jealous boyfriend thing. And, Azula is mentioned, but doesn't, show up. Aang and Toph will also come in later, Mai too. They're a surprise. Bye 'til then.


	5. Chapter 5

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 5

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 5

By Animanganerd01

A/N: Okay… so I know I'm a terrible awful person who can't keep her word about updating… I got busy, had writers block, and the first anime episode of Vampire Knight was just released… yeah, it was awesome! But, hey, I did finally update. Though, it's kinda short, gomen. I just really wanted to put this part in and it didn't sound right to draw it out and make it longer.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Avatar or The Cutting Edge, I'm seriously going to call the nice men in the white coats to come take you back to the happy hotel (i.e. I own nothing. Zip. Nadda. Not a thing).

Finally, there was a crack in the ice. Zuko and Katara could finally be civil, albeit curt, but civil.

In the weeks that followed the 'hockey incident' they practiced harder than ever. They began a workout routine when not one the ice under Iroh's strict coaching. Soon it became a competition.

It all began with a race in the morning to see who could get to the rink first. Katara, who always prided herself on being an early riser, was stunned and annoyed to find Zuko on the ice before her. She couldn't help but notice as he landed a perfect double axle that he was learning faster than she had. It wasn't long, though, until she finally figured his time out and managed to get to the rink first.

Then, the competition had moved to their mid-morning jogs. Zuko allowed her a small lead for about a quarter of a mile before running up behind her and snatching her headband. He smirked as he sped ahead of her, waving the blue headband in her face.

"Hey!" she shrieked. "Give it back!"

"Come and get it Ice Princess!" he teased as he ran faster. Eventually, he would toss it into the air and run off, reaching the house long before Katara.

The training became so strenuous that it began to show, even to Hakoda and Sokka. For instance, when Katara fell asleep at dinner, falling head first into her salad. Sokka had stared then burst out laughing. He had experienced similar with Zuko earlier that day. He had walked into the bathroom to find Zuko asleep half standing, half sleeping on the sink, a toothbrush hanging limply from his mouth. This was too much fun. He decided he would join the workouts, if only just to watch his sister and Zuko compete with each other.

Weight training was another of Zuko's strengths (A/N: Pun totally intended). Years of construction work and hockey gave him a huge advantage over the 'ice princess.' He contented himself by challenging Sokka, growing slowly fond of Katara's odd older brother. He was annoying, but at the same time, it was nice to have a young man his age around to banter with; like a brother he never had.

On the other hand, ballet lessons were another story. Sokka refused to participate or even go near the 'feminine nightmare,' though he would give Zuko a sympathetic look every time he trudged off to the lesson. Katara was graceful and fluid and constantly put him to shame, what with his jerky, awkward, and stiff movements.

It was during one such of these lessons that he finally revealed his firebending to her. Until then, he had kept it in check, only allowing his hands to glow just that once. Even in the modern day, firebenders were widely distrusted. But today, his proverbial dam broke. He had fallen on his butt for the millionth time and Katara's barely contained snicker sent him over the edge. He let out a frustrated roar, complete with fire-breath and steam.

"You're a firebender!" said Katara taking a shocked step away from him. That explained why his hands were so warm in practice and why the air around him always seemed a bit warmer. '_Or is was it just me?'_

"Thank you for stating the obvious," he snapped. "I hadn't noticed before."

"Humph!" She glared at him. A wicked light came to her eyes suddenly and she unscrewed her water bottle. Before Zuko could react, she bent the water out of it and flung it in his face.

Zuko sputtered and shook the water from his shaggy hair. "And you're a waterbender. No wonder we can't get along."

"It stands to reason," she said smirking.

"Then again, opposites attract, do they not?" said Iroh, who had been standing in the doorway for who knows how long. He was grinning mischievously, his old, wise eyes crinkling in amusement.

"UNCLE!"

"IROH!"

A/N: And that's it for now… I have no idea when I'll update again. I'm visiting a college this weekend so maybe I'll type on the way up there. Who knows; not me that's for sure. Thank you for reading this far. Please review! It lets me know you like it! Oh, and if you haven't read my Zutara in The Chibi Series, you should check it out. You can find it on my biography page.


	6. Chapter 6

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 6

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 6

By Animanganerd01

A/N: In apology for my last short chapter I tried to update a bit sooner.

Disclaimer: It really hasn't changed from the last chapter and if you think it has you're crazy and I'm going to tell the nice men in the white coats to bring the 'sleepy shot' with them (i.e. I don't own Avatar or The Cutting Edge).

Christmas rolled around with little fanfare. Zuko, in hope of a peace treaty with the ice princess, decided that a present for her was in order. He had already picked up a tea set for Iroh, a boomerang polishing kit for Sokka (A/N: yes, Sokka still has a boomerang in here. He's too attached to it for me to get rid of it), a trashcan with a basketball hoop as a practical joke for Hakoda, but he had no idea of what to get Katara. What was there to get a rich girl?

Zuko paced his room trying to think. His eyes suddenly landed on a bundle on the floor. _'That's it!'_ he thought snatching up the cloth. He would be loath to part with it, but it was the best thing he could think of. He quickly wrapped it in that morning's newspaper; Iroh wouldn't miss it too much.

On Christmas morning Katara was sitting on her windowsill brushing out her hair after her shower, a towel wrapped securely around her lithe body. She began to wonder if Zuko would come visit. For some unknown reason she had gotten him a present. _'Perhaps… no…' _she thought running the brush through her long chocolate waves, _'I'm NOT falling for him! He's arrogant, rude, brusque, mysterious, sexy… whoa! Where did that come from?' _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called putting down the brush a getting a shirt, thinking Sokka had dropped by.

Suddenly the door opened and Zuko poked his head in. "Katara!"

"I said just a minute! JEEZ! Do you ever listen to a word I say?" snapped Katara, hugging the shirt to her chest.

"Katara, it's not like it's a mystery to me. I mean, I have to pick you up every practice," he said, a light tint coloring his cheeks.

"Get out." She didn't care if this could potentially ruin a chance at anything with Zuko. She just wanted him out. She spun around to snap at him again only to find herself staring at his chest.

"Here, I got you something," he said, holding out a newspaper wrapped parcel. "Go ahead and open it. Oh and merry Christmas." He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. " I uh, wrapped it myself."

"I can see that," she said carefully unwrapping the package. Out of it fell a old jersey. She held it up and examined the large number 07 under the name 'Johnson.' "An old shirt?"

"'An old shirt?'" asked Zuko incredulous. Katara looked up at his voice. "That's Allen Johnson's game sweater. You know what, here, just give it back, I'll go buy something." He reached out to take the shirt back.

"Oh no, I like it, really, Zuko," said Katara hurriedly, holding the precious jersey to her chest. His scent reached her nose and she inhaled softly. Surprisingly, his scent was comfortingly familiar. It suddenly struck her that she had seen him wear it before, and he protected it with almost frightening ferocity. _'He gave me one of his prize possessions!'_ she thought, amazed. A small blush rose to her cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well… okay then. I guess I'll go. I've got other gifts to deliver any way." He turned and moved to open the door.

"Wait!" said Katara as his hand grasped the doorknob. He turned, his eyes questioning, but otherwise masked. "I um, I have a gift for you too." His face filled with surprise and he released the knob.

Katara laid the precious jersey on a chair and went to her closet to retrieve a gift bag marked 'Zuko.' "Here," she muttered, holding it out.

Zuko took it, not really knowing what to expect. He moved the tissue paper aside and pulled out a book. "Great Bending Forms and Sequences," he read. He looked up at her, his expression inscrutable.

"Well it was that or 'Curious George Plays Hockey.'" She smiled. " I took a chance."

Zuko flipped through the pages taking in forms from all four elements. He looked up and smiled. Katara's heart gave a start. She had never seen him smile like that. He actually looked… _happy. _ "Thanks, Katara," he said still smiling softly, "I really like this kind of stuff. Did Uncle tell you?"

"Um… no, I just guessed," she admitted. It was true; after observing Zuko for a few weeks she had guessed that this would be something that would interest him. It had surprised her to find him practicing a firebending routine that included a waterbending move. He had told her that his Uncle had explained that the elements were all balanced and that he could only benefit by learning other forms. Secretly, she agreed, and soon discovered she could use certain firebending moves to enhance her waterbending forms.

Zuko's small chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. "Well, you guessed right. Perhaps we can help each other. You know your feet should be farther apart when you use that firebending move. I'm sure my attempts at waterbending are just as choppy." His small smile explained he meant no offense.

Katara nodded. "I'd, uh, I'd like that. Thanks Zuko. You know, you're not that bad."

"Neither are you, little ice princess." His name 'ice princess' was almost an affectionate term now. He smiled again and left quietly.

Katara stared after him for a moment, trying desperately to collect her thoughts. Slowly, she walked over to the chair and picked up the jersey and brought it up to her nose. She inhaled the smell of sweat, something spicy, a subtle aftershave, and something that was originally Zuko. It was a good smell she decided. Katara suddenly couldn't see a future without it. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she wondered. _'It's just Zuko. I mean he waltzes in here, acting like no one matters, and now he's acting all sweet and _human_. I… no…I can't be falling for him! Am I?' _ A small feeling in the pit of her stomach told her the truth, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

A/N: And that's it. I'll write the New Year's part next. Oh, and I don't own Curious George either. I just couldn't help putting that line from the movie in. Well, I guess all that's left is to thank my reviewers. You guys have no idea how happy you make me when I see that little review notice; so, this chapter is dedicated to you! Arigato-gosaimasu!


	7. Chapter 7

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 7

Blazing Melting Blades Chapter 7

By: Animanganerd01

Okay… so I know I'm terrible… Visit my profile for a full apology; it's kinda long. I really did plan on updating sooner. Really! Oh, and before I forget: this chapter is dedicated to raindropsx. Thank you so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, if I did, all of the episodes would be out and Zutara would rule the Avatar-verse.

New Year. Part of Zuko was looking forward to this, part of him wasn't. He wanted to attend the fancy party Hakoda was throwing, but he still hated crowds. Too many people to stare at his face, too many whispers to follow him around. But, whether he was ready or not, it came.

Iroh took him out two whole hours before the party even started to buy him a tux. After about thirty minutes into shopping, Zuko decided he hated shopping. At least with his uncle. Now he was finally dress in his monkey suit (as he called it), and was trying to maneuver through the large crowd at the Snow estate. It wasn't working. To his great relief, he saw the door to Hakoda's office to his right. He quickly walked over and ducked through the door before anyone could notice. He had already heard the whispers and the pitying titters from rich, little old ladies. It was too much. Not to mention he had caught a glimpse of Katara with a young man with a brown ponytail who was too close for his comfort.

Katara searched around for Zuko, unsure as to why she was worried about him. While she was hunting, she ran across Haru, who, though she had rejected him as a partner, accepted him as a friend, having knowing him since childhood. It didn't take long for Katara to realize that Haru wanted more. That was the main reason she had said no to him as a partner; or rather Iroh had, Katara didn't want to hurt Haru's feelings.

On a hunch, she opened the door to her father's office. "Zuko?"

"Katara!" She looked around to see him walking behind her father's desk. "I was looking at your pictures. This your mom? She was pretty."

Katara blinked. "Yes, she was. She was a singles skater too."

"What about this picture?" he asked picking up a frame. "You look barely old enough to walk and you have skates on. Could you waterbend then?"

"Uh, no… Look, this room is usually closed during parties," she said stepping inside and closing the door.

Zuko stared at her balefully. "Who am I? Some guy off the street?"

Katara felt heat rising up her neck. She had never seen Zuko in a tux, or anything _nice_ for that matter, and now here he stood. But, there were creases and he already had it twisted. "Turn around."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He turned his back to her, suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your suit." She ran her hands over his back, smoothing out the wrinkles. The traitorous heat returned as she felt the rippling muscles under the silky fabric. _What's wrong with me? It's not like I haven't felt them in practice!_ She stopped and stared at the floor.

"You done?" he asked petulantly.

"Yes," she said in careful monotone. "Now come on. Out!"

Zuko sighed and followed her out. _Here we go again,_ he thought, not ready to face the whispers again. "Oh, Katara, that book you gave me, it's really great."

"As a doorstop or a coaster?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very funny," he replied. All he wanted right now was to find another hiding place. Soon, he would want it even more.

"Katara!" shouted a male voice.

"Haru!" said Katara smiling. She embraced the same brown-ponytail haired man that Zuko had seen earlier. He scowled, something inside of him snarling with an unexpected jealousy. "Zuko, this is Haru. He's a childhood friend of mine. Haru, this is my partner, Zuko." Zuko felt his insides beam with pleasure as she called him 'partner' for the first time.

"Ah, so you're the secret weapon that Mr. West keeps raving about," said Haru, appraising Zuko up and down. When he saw the scar, Zuko couldn't fail to notice the flicker in his bright green eyes. He held out a hand to shake.

"My uncle," said Zuko gruffly, ignoring the hand.

"Ah, I see. You know I used to play a bit of hockey a few years ago." Haru must have decided that Zuko was not a threat to his pursuit of Katara, because he was now smiling and being openly friendly.

"Oh really? Well let me know sometime and we'll play." Zuko was actually enjoying the idea of beating him worse than he had Katara.

"If you boys will excuse me, all of the male bonding is leaving me cold," said Katara as she walked away to join a group of lady friends.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Haru murmured, "I hear you've been giving Katara a hard time."

"Have you now," growled Zuko, instantly annoyed again.

"Yeah, I have, and I don't like to see her upset." Oh yeah, he had it bad for Katara, and Zuko was beginning to have it _in_ for Haru. Oh what he wouldn't give to set his expensive pants on fire for a few seconds. If he ever got him alone, he would. _Mental note: stay in populated area to keep out of trouble._

"If I were you I'd invest in blindfolds!" he growled. Sokka, who happened to overhear the conversation, snickered.

He quickly excused himself from Haru and went to find his uncle. As soon as he saw how… liberal his uncle was with the women, he turned on his heel and went to find a dark corner.

As the party continued, Haru monopolized Katara's time but she couldn't but notice Zuko in his corner… only he wasn't alone anymore. There were about three young women standing around him. He looked like he wanted run or melt and couldn't decide which one he wanted more. Katara couldn't help but observe how well he was dressed.

Zuko not only had on a tux, his shaggy hair was styled to look slightly windswept and he had shaved off what little stubble he had. Despite his huge scar, he was very handsome, sexy even. _In fact,_ Katara thought, _the scar adds to the whole look._ As she watched the ladies flirt shamelessly, she felt hard jealousy gnawing at her gut. She blushed and looked away.

Finally, the count down began.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Sparklers went off and buzzers blared over the screaming crowd. Hugs and kisses were spread everywhere. Katara suppressed a shiver as Haru kissed her. His kiss was sweet but, just not quite right. She wondered what Zuko's would… _No! Can't think like that! It's ZUKO for Heaven's sake!_

Her eyes slid over to Zuko. He was being kissed by Jin, then by Song. Suddenly she was spun around and was face to face with him. A blush spread over her face and over his good ear. He leaned in slowly tilting his head. Katara was about to find out what his kiss would taste like.

Her courage suddenly failed her and she turned her head to lay a soft kiss on his scar. She quickly turned and dashed away, more embarrassed than she had ever been.

Zuko stared after her, bewildered. Her lips had been soft and her scent was still in his nose. _Mental note: Find a way to get a real kiss from her! _ He turned and escaped to his room, avoiding any more women and fighting back bile as he watched his uncle be… himself.

A/N: So that's it for this time. I'll try to get the next chapters up in a timelier manner. Gomen… Really, go to my profile for a full apology.


End file.
